


【源藏】回魂

by MiloHolic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, Bottom!Hanzo, M/M, Mercenary!Hanzo, Oral Sex, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sibling Incest, mention of violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: BW源氏×自设佣兵藏没有逻辑就只是他们疯狂发生关系有点早的文了，当时还没有岛田先生皮





	【源藏】回魂

半藏抬起头，望着镜中的自己。

如果父亲还在世，他也许可以再次听到他那句抑扬顿挫的“不像样子”了。数年彻底的放纵之后，镜子中的人已经完全变成了狼狈而潦倒的中年男人，面颊消瘦、脸色苍白，一束马尾草草扎在脑后，几缕不听话的长发落在额前，脸上的胡须像是未经打理的杂草，朝着各个方向胡乱地生长。身上的织物笼住了左右臂，露出一丝晒得发红的胸膛。若是不看这副健壮的身躯，他简直就和流浪汉相去无几。

他侧过身，猛地咳嗽起来，仿佛要把全身的力气都呕吐干净。没有吐血，这多少还不算坏事，或许离那一步也不远了。

离开家族、开始作为流浪雇佣兵生活后，半藏跟着“同僚”沾染了许多坏习惯，主要是烟酒和赌博。还没有先把自己败得倾家荡产，放空脑袋、毫无节制的后果就反噬了他。半藏这辈子都没活得这么“堕落”过，于是身体也先行一步给他敲了警钟。他看着镜子里的男人憔悴的面容和浓浓的黑眼圈，发出一声叹息，拾起洗手台上的一把剪刀。

适可而止吧。他对自己说。随着发带散开、衣物脱落，墨一般黑色的长发垂落到他的肩头，那里有一个牙印，还带着一点点血丝。半藏活动了一下筋骨，思绪已经飞走，跳到了一个挥之不去的噩梦上。

 

三天前。

“嚎叫野牛”是这座镇子上唯一的酒馆。

贫瘠的土地上滋生贫穷，这里的人们在很久以前便学会了以卖命为代价换取金钱，每一分钱上都滴着血，却被他们毫无顾忌地拿来挥洒在美酒、雪茄和一夜激情上。每一天都要活得好像生命的最后一天，这是雇佣兵的原则；因为你不知道自己明天是会被炮弹砸成肉泥，还是会干脆醉死在街头。

酒吧里弥漫着劣质雪茄烟的气味，音乐已经消弭。现在是凌晨，寻欢作乐的人已经散去，大部分雇佣兵也闹够了。只剩下一桌爱尔兰人聚在一起吵吵闹闹地玩着牌，吧台上倒着一个醉死过去的男人。酒保一边清理着杯盘，一边抬起眼来看了一下这群不知疲倦的客人，爱尔兰人口音浓厚的英语落在他耳中就像天书，他只希望他们能好好付账（别赊了！）、平安无事地离开。

一局终了，他们发出一阵高音量的大笑，留着金色寸头的瘦高个子明显赢了。他从另外两人手里拿过卷成一团的纸币，拍了拍他左手边脸色不佳的壮实光头：“啊，巴德，又是满堂红！有一说一，30块拿来。”

光头脸色阴沉地巡视着桌边另外的三人，断言道：“你们出老千。”

他对面坐着的男人脸上有个刀疤，他吧嗒吧嗒地抽着雪茄，听见这话放下了烟头，歪歪脑袋：“你每次一输，就说我们联手坑你。得了，巴德，你今晚才输了多少？有点男人的样子，乖乖拿钱！”

疤脸的话里有种难以抗拒的力量，巴德抿紧了嘴唇、低着头半天不说话，最后才慢吞吞地掏出一个油腻的钱包，从里面拿出最后一点纸币来：“25块，这是我所有的钱了。”

一直没出声的最后一人是个留了一头长发的眼镜男，他立刻哼哼唧唧地抱怨起来：“这可不合规矩！我可从没在你赢我钱的时候找过这种借口。”

“行了好吗，这年头还有谁会带这么多纸币出门？”

“25就25，我可以接受。”瘦高个子耸了耸肩。

眼镜男明显不服：“不行，这已经是第三次缺斤少两了，这是完全没有信誉的行为！”

他们一起转过头去盯着抽雪茄的疤脸，后者耸了耸肩：“我无所谓。但是干我们这行的，的确信誉最重要。”

瘦高个子沉思了片刻，他的目光四处转圈，最终落在趴在吧台的那个醉鬼身上。他用手肘戳了戳疤脸，下巴朝陌生人的方向抬了抬：“你认识那个家伙么？”

疤脸，抬起下巴，猛吸了一口，嘴里吞云吐雾：“不认识，只听说过。东方人，使弓箭的，是个酒鬼，清醒的时候跟谁都处不来，好像有什么很厉害的本事，不过我不清楚情况。我有些朋友管他叫‘龙’。”

“嗯。”瘦高个子漫不经心地点点头，干这一行能活到现在的，有几个没有看家本领？他微微抬起眼睛看着光头男，“你觉得他身上有五块钱没有？”

光头几乎整张脸都皱了起来：“你这是叫我去偷他的钱？”

“不不不不。”眼镜男十分戏剧化地伸出一根手指摇晃着，“我们雇佣兵从来不偷，我们只是‘借’！”

“就五块钱！”瘦高个子和他一唱一和，“你一分钱也不会多借，是不是？何况他醉成这个样子，可能根本就不知道钱包被人拿过。五块钱而已，他自己都不会发现。”

被怂恿的光头呼吸急促了起来，他的视线落在伏趴的男人的背上。一把威武的大弓，和空了的箭囊一起安然躺在那里。曾经有人试图摆弄这两样东西，都无一例外地败下阵来，而这个男人却可以像拿玩具一样，将弓和箭当做自身肢体的延伸。此时，醉鬼的呼吸平稳而缓慢，伴随着一点有规律的浅浅鼾声；很明显，他正在梦中。

“如果他没有怎么办？”最终，光头狠狠地摇了摇头，“这卢瑟连个姑娘都不愿意找，如果他把钱都花光了呢？”

剩下的三人面面相觑，瘦高个子对他做了个鬼脸，十足一副看好戏的神情：“那你就只能祝自己好运了。”

这句话终于让他下定了决心。他站起来，嘴里哼哼唧唧地骂了一句“诅咒你们”，朝着吧台边的男人走了过去。他的脸埋在交叠的双臂之间，一头黑发散开了，凌乱地铺在肩头。衣服看起来很旧了，但是并不脏；他把自己遮盖得还算严实，但袖口和领口依然露出一点点青色的纹身，像极了电影里穷凶极恶的日本黑道。

那么，他会把钱藏在哪儿呢？

光头小心翼翼地伸出手，在对方的腰间摸了一圈，他抬起手，抓住一只酒葫芦，稍微荡荡，里面还有液体哗啦啦的响动；而后是一条金色的发带，被系在腰带上，挽成一个扎实的结。他摸了半天，也没摸出类似钱包或者钱袋的东西，只得将手伸进对方的怀里。醉倒的男人依然毫无反应，而他左手碰到的是一片裸露的皮肤。

他还没来得及再评论什么，右手手腕突然被人狠狠地抓住，几乎彻底折了过来。光头发出一声惨叫，左手猛地收了回来，带得醉鬼一个趔趄，差点从吧台上摔了下来。牌桌上的三个人立即站了起来，充耳不闻的酒保像是突然恢复了知觉，朝着新加入的不速之客大声喊了一句“要打出去打”。

光头勉强侧过脑袋，不知何时，他身后已经又站了一个人。对方比他稍矮一些，然而外貌实在是过于奇特，甚至可以说，瘆人。

显而易见，这是个人类，但是起码已经有一半的身体不再属于血肉。抓着他的那只右手是彻底的金属，或许也是因为如此，他的力气才大得可怕。左手垂在身边，裸露出来的臂膀上横亘着刀疤，看起来触目惊心地凶残。一个未完成的面罩盖在他的脸上，在脑后留着三根无处可去的管线（好像他刚从实验室里走出来一样），只堪堪遮住额头和下半张脸，露出一双极为不祥的眼睛，在金黄的灯光中透出诡异的红色。

此时，那双眼睛正盯着完全被他抓在手中的光头，平静而冷漠。

另外三个爱尔兰人已经站了起来，将手搭在腰间的枪套上，嘴里呵斥着要他放开手中的人，和这个突然出现的男人形成对峙。

“他不是你可以碰的。”岛田源氏抬了抬眉毛，声音闷在金属面罩之下，带着一点金属质地的回响，和微妙的起伏。

 

醉鬼——或者我们应该叫他，岛田半藏——得以恢复一点意识，是因为有人把凉水洒在他的脸上，而他正半躺半靠在洗手间冰凉的瓷砖上。这时他才反应过来，自己真的像个喝醉酒的普通人一样，无知无觉地昏迷了一段时间，对外界发生的一切都一无所知。假若这时有刺客造访，他一定会被毫不费力地杀掉。酒精麻痹他意识的时间已经太久，把他引以为豪的敏锐感官都钝化了。

彻底的麻痹给他带来的还有剧烈的头痛。半藏迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，又因为畏光而躲闪，好一会儿才挣扎着，用自己摇晃不定的视线看清了眼前的东西。

他一定是在做梦。

那双眼睛他见过无数次，以至于熟悉到他的心都颤抖起来。他已经很久都没有梦见过这双眼睛的主人，也很久没在生命中遇见过什么熟悉的东西了。久违的感觉让他的心刺痛起来，情绪的波动让他猛地咳嗽起来。

半跪在他眼前的人语气凉薄冷漠，那张脸藏在面罩之后，看不清表情：“你在慢性自杀。”

半藏没有理会他，他咳得头晕眼花，根本说不出话。宿醉的后果也开始反噬，害得他转过身，抱着马桶疯狂地呕吐起来。

他的噩梦袖手旁观，看着这副失态的模样，不言不语。等到半藏差不多把胃里所剩无几的东西吐了个干净，才把他从地上拉起来，按在墙上——半藏只觉得世界都在旋转，双脚像是失去了功能——冰冷的金属手指把他的下巴捏得生疼，强迫他抬起头来。

酒精还在发挥功用，半藏的眼前全都是星星，难以聚焦。他不确定自己是在做梦，还是清醒；他甚至不知道自己是死还是活。

“看看你自己。”他的噩梦朝他低语，“你过去是怎么叫我的？对，家族的耻辱。再看看你自己——”

谁在乎？半藏在内心里无情地讥笑道。他早已不是家族引以为傲的少主了，他失去了一切荣誉，只能在深渊里沉浮，等待一个虚无缥缈的救赎。

他的噩梦注视着他这副半死不活的样子，哼地冷笑一声：“如果你想慢性自杀，只这样可不够。”

一根金属的手指往下狠狠地戳着他的肋骨，血肉的手掌扣住他的咽喉，半藏一声干呕。

“只是滥用酒精和烟草，可不会让你很快死去；你还年轻，半藏。不过二十年以后？也许吧。不过真正疼的不是你的肝，也不是你的肺。”他的手指向旁边挪了挪，冰冷的金属挤压着他的胸肌，仿佛要穿透肋骨捉住他的心脏，“是这里，是不是？”

血液在他的手掌下奔腾，而心脏在金属的禁锢中跳动。他要喘不过气了。半藏猛地挣扎起来，推拒着对方的身体。那是怎样的一句躯体啊——他的右手摸到的是伤痕累累的肉体，而左手摸到的则是坚硬无机质的金属。既不是人，也不是鬼，是他的罪恶浇铸的刑具。

“……杀了我。”他喘着气，以细不可闻的声音恳求道。

他的噩梦突然停止了动作，短暂的沉默之后，他回答：“你把这一切想得太过容易了，半藏。”

“你想死，所以你以为我就会像你一样，对自己的亲兄弟举起屠刀？很遗憾，我学不会你的冷血。”

“明明有更有趣的方法来偿还，只是杀了你，乐趣何在？”

 

这理应是满含爱意的结合，却满盈暴力；而作为毫无感情的泄欲，又过于温柔。半藏相信这是一场过于恐怖而古怪的春梦，因为在他清醒的时候，是绝对不会做出这样下流的事情来的。被机械覆盖的源氏靠在墙上，抓着他的头发，半强迫半诱劝地将自己的阴茎捅进他的嘴里。

而让他自己也不敢相信的是，他没有反抗，也没有试图咬掉嘴里的东西，反而顺从地张开了嘴唇，让舌头卷住微温的柱头。半藏迷迷糊糊地想，一定是过于肮脏的思念搞坏了他的脑子，还叫他忘掉了矜持和自重。

“呼吸。”源氏的声音有些冷，既像是命令，又像是漫不经心的一句评论。他抓着半藏头发的手猛地发力，将他一拉到底。巨物瞬间卡到了半藏的喉口，他发出一声难受的呜咽，一瞬间，真的忘记了呼吸。

源氏完完全全不在乎半藏的反应，继续在他的嘴里抽插起来。囊袋撞击在半藏红肿的嘴唇上，发出啪啪的声响，承载不下的透明津液带出一根黏稠的丝。每一次撞击都撞到最底，撑得半藏嘴巴发酸，几欲呕吐。

最后，源氏突然停了下来，把自己从哥哥的嘴里抽出来——他还没有释放，还硬得很，但说话的语气却凉薄得好像过了冷水：“哦，真不好意思，我不该只顾自己爽的。”

半藏被他整得晕头转向，几缕窜到前额的长发，和嘴唇边都沾满了前液。源氏的手指在他的发间穿插而过，他低下头来，啃咬着半藏的耳廓：“你自己给自己扩张一下，好吗，哥哥？”

这一声哥哥既甜美又恶毒，醉醺醺的半藏依然没有反抗。在这种状态下，似乎对他做什么、要他做什么，他都不会有丝毫异议。半藏舔湿左手，小心翼翼地伸进袴中，分开臀缝，开始爱抚自己的入口。右手再次扶住弟弟的阴茎，开始迫不及待地舔弄起来。

源氏发出一阵低低的笑：“看看你啊，哥哥。你含着男人的东西的样子简直迷人极了，这张小嘴是天生就这么会取悦男人吗？”

半藏发出一声模糊不清的呜咽。他的手指已经进入了自己的穴口，酒精的作用下，内壁的温度高得惊人。他从未做过这种事，手指只是毫无章法地在体内挪动着，试图让颤抖的大腿和紧张的肌肉放松下来。曾经高高在上的岛田少主如今跪在一个机械人的面前，用自己的唇舌取悦着嘴里的男体，还在用两根手指为即将到来的侵犯做着准备——这画面简直淫荡得无法直视。

这个折磨人的过程没有持续很久。很快，源氏开始发出了些微的吸气声，他要受不了了。他抓住半藏头发的手顾不上力道，粗暴地将他扯开。半藏开拓着自己的手指也随着他突然的动作滑落出来，只是这时似乎还是太晚了，半藏只是咳嗽着将最后一口灼热的呼吸落在离开嘴唇的柱头上，源氏便控制不住地射了出来，黏腻的白液飞溅而出，洒落在半藏的长发间、胡茬上。

有些懊恼的机械忍者一脚踩在依然跪坐在地上的哥哥胯间。如他所料，即便是仿生的脚底，也可以感觉到下面坚硬的热度。

“看来你相当喜欢被粗暴对待啊。”他冷笑一声，“这么迫不及待想用下面的小嘴也取悦我了吗？”

半藏微微抬起头来，不知道是因为挥之不去的酒精，还是糊了他一脸的精液，他看不太真切源氏的脸。半人半机械的忍者红色的眼睛，在逆光中就像是智械战士凶恶的目光。他的弟弟从未露出过如此可怕的表情，是他把他推到这个境地里，害他变成了向人寻仇的恶鬼。既然这只是梦——为何不让他为所欲为？他对弟弟本不该存在的妄念只能以这样的方式回来，居高临下睥睨着他悲惨的模样，嘲弄他的一切。

“站起来。”源氏说道，机械的手臂拉起半藏布满纹身的左手，“乐趣还没有结束呢——你该不会这就是全部了吧？”

 

半藏无法定义这是一场狂欢，还是一场酷刑。每一寸自尊心都在对他尖叫，对他说他不可以双腿大张、雌伏在男人身下——哪怕这是他亏欠无数、思念入骨的弟弟，他也不应放下自己的原则。

严格意义上，他虽然的确双腿大张，却不是在对方“身下”。大腿内侧之间，机械人的腰身坚硬微冷，再往下一些，却是惊人的热度。他的弓道服已经七零八落，袴被扯掉了，火热的阴茎直直地贴在他的臀缝之间。柱头在他的穴口边若有似无地刺探着，而源氏却说：“你该不会不知道怎么自己来吧？”

这简直就是废话，他当然不知道了。但是源氏根本懒得等他回答，他准确无误地找到自己要进入的地方，凶器一寸一寸地埋入兄长的体内。这和他自己来的感觉不同——太不同了。源氏十分顺利地找到了敏感点，狠狠地撞击起来。他一点儿也不温柔，半藏简直就要被他撕裂了，但是同时也在痛楚中感到了快乐。事实上，他很快就爽得连话都要说不出来、只顾呻吟了。抽插耸动顶出的水声万分淫靡，半藏的腰完全使不上力气，只能贴在机械的身上，汗湿的额头贴在对方金属的面罩上，用日语轻声恳求着、大声呼吸着，仿佛一条濒死的鱼。

“你艹起来的感觉真舒服，半藏。”源氏的声音从面甲后闷闷地传来，还带着金属的回响，“有没有人告诉过你，你很有做娼妓的潜质？他们应该让你穿上裙子，好好表现一番……”

他的突进一下又一下顶在敏感点上，像精准的机器一样凶狠无情。半藏感觉自己硬得不行，快感像是积水一样渐渐积聚起来，他想给自己抚慰一下，手却被对方捉住了。他仿佛只是用灵活的腰力就可以艹得半藏死去活来，几下快速的抽插之后，半藏大声地呻吟出来，液体飞溅在他的腹肌和源氏的腹甲上。

然而源氏还没有完事，他放开了半藏的双手，就着相连的姿势将他们掉转了体位，将他压在身下，捉住哥哥的腰，开始技巧熟练地折磨他——顶在那个他知道会让半藏高潮的点上，碾磨，转圈，戳刺，直到半藏的声音开始破碎，带上脆弱的哭腔。

他不记得自己高潮了多少次，直到最后什么也射不出来，只有快感还在持续，把他从天堂扔进地狱。机械版的源氏持久力异于常人，他肆无忌惮地在半藏身上制造着许多啃咬吮吻的疼痛，而持续的高潮已经让半藏腿根脚趾都痉挛起来。他脑中一片空白，只有一个念头——他也许要被梦中的弟弟活活干死在床上。

彻底失去时间概念之后，随着最后几下抽插，源氏终于发泄在他的体内。液体的感觉有些冰凉，逐渐逐渐一波一波地填满了他。源氏射出的量太多，又因为他们结合得过于紧密，而全数倒灌进入他的体内。等到他的弟弟终于心满意足地退出去，半藏甚至可以感觉到自己被彻底艹开的穴口一时半会无法合拢，而其中的东西顺着腿根缓缓地流出来。

源氏伏在他的身上，金属面罩蹭着半藏的胡渣，其下传来轻微的喘息声。他执起一缕长发，发丝之间沾满了汗水和精液，脏污不堪。他有些嫌弃地丢开头发：“我真不喜欢你把头发留这么长。”

“……我以为你很喜欢。”半藏的声音已经沙哑了，此前的性事折磨他的声带甚至更甚，“你说过……”

“以前我是很喜欢，但是我讨厌你现在这个样子。”源氏撑起身体，一把钳住他的下巴，声音里满含厌恶，“看看你自己——我认识的那个半藏上哪去了？你的荣誉和责任和大义和自持呢？你以为我会高兴看到你变成这个样子，一个几乎没有反抗能力的废人？”

就像他之前说的——那样乐趣何在呢？

他的弟弟什么时候变成了这个样子？心中仿佛不存任何熟悉的高洁与天真，只是任凭憎恨恶毒地潜入到皮下脑中，甚至要在杀害猎物之前残忍地玩弄羞辱一番，像个回魂的厉鬼？

脖颈上的手越收越紧，半藏非常疲倦，甚至饥饿。过量的酒精和毫无节制的性爱已经让他连抬手的力气都没有了，但是面对生命威胁，他却非常平静：“动手。”

收紧的动作突然停止了。半藏微微抬起下巴，将脆弱的脖颈彻底暴露出来：“你早晚都要动手，为什么不早点呢？——杀了我，就现在，结束一切。”

他闭上双眼，冰一般的沉默像是把两个人都彻底冻住了。最后，机械人放开了手，用血肉的拳头给他狠狠地来了一拳：“你想死，是不是？你以为我会让你如愿？”

“让你就这么死了真是太便宜你了，岛田半藏。我所经历的痛苦你还没有感受过万分之一，你有什么资格向我乞求干净利落的死？”

“我会让你继续活下去，继续痛苦，继续挣扎。等到你无可救药了，再慢慢地杀死你。”

“这都是你自作自受。这是给你的惩罚。”

“我永远，永远也不会原谅你。”

 

一个噩梦为什么会如此栩栩如生？为什么如此让他感到沮丧？

第二天，半藏等到日上三竿才醒来，他还是只身一人蜷在他那简易的临时居所里，桌上堆满酒瓶。浑身都疼，头也疼，就像是喝醉之后打了一架，但是身体内外都还算清洁干净。他侧身看了肩头一眼，完全不记得那个牙印是什么时候印上去的。

但他还记得，梦中的弟弟低语出的诅咒。

半藏抬起头来，凝视着镜中的自己。他的上衣已经被完全脱了下来，露出狰狞的左臂纹身，一路蔓延到胸膛和手腕上；头发已经被剪短了，那是在多年流浪佣兵的生活中蓄起的头发，被他粗暴的手法剪得像是被狗啃过。沉思片刻，半藏拿起了一片刀片，开始小心翼翼地刮起嘴边的胡渣。所幸他还记得该怎样打理自己，虽然花了些时间，有些笨拙，但他还是成功把脸修干净、胡子修理得十分漂亮。

最后，他捡起那根一直不离身的金色发带，犹豫了一下，将自己的头发全都束到脑后。因为长度不够，发丝无法聚拢成顺畅的马尾，而是变成了扫把一样尖锐的短马尾。他最后再看了镜子一眼，倒影里的男人依然面颊消瘦、黑眼圈很重，但他看起来已经不再潦倒。

半藏拿起自己的弓和箭，最后看了一眼这个地方，毫无留恋地离去。或许他的生活的的确确是一场漫长的惩罚。但是，他知道，自己已经不能再放纵自己“堕落”下去。他是岛田半藏，除拯救之外，他的荣誉依然无可玷污。


End file.
